


[podfic] the curious incident of the harpies in broad daylight

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'the curious incident of the harpies in broad daylight' by <b>kaydeefalls</b> read aloud.</p><p>The Abbreviated Adventures of Gwaine and Lancelot, Not-Quite-Knights For Hire (While We Wait For Arthur To Become King).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the curious incident of the harpies in broad daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curious Incident of the Harpies in Broad Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128081) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



**Duration:** 22:01  
 **Song Credit:** _Black Hearts (On Fire)_ by Jet  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?jbo9featcytjat2)(11.5MB)|| 

**Author's Note:**

> Such fun times!! kay's Gwaine is a cool mofo. Her Lancelot suffers muchly ;)   
> A fun adventure fic that ties in heaps of the legend and doesn't stop with the laughs!


End file.
